A Promise
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Byou and Manabu's parents had divorce back then when they were both still kids so, after 12 years they finally meet. Pairing: ByouXManabu -more to come- Band: ScReW


**Chapter Title: Promise me**

**Author: Vheira13**

**Pairing: ByouXManabu**

**Band/s: ScReW**

**Summary: **Byou and manabu's parent's had divorce back then when they were both still kids so, after 12 years they finally meet.

**Warning: PG-13 **? , I don't really know... Let's just say that there's some bad words in here~ XD ^^v

**Disclaimer: I ****OWN**** ALL of THEM! **-Well, literally no.-** And They Live inside my house, ****sleep w/ me in bed**** and etc.! **-In my dreams...- (-_-)

Shouting makes your ear's hurt but, crying makes your heart break. Especially when both of your parents are going to have a divorce, I can hear the two of them screaming at each other out of rage. I hate them both, I'm already inside my room and my door is already locked but, they're fighting still tears down through it.

I sit on my bed knee's tucked tightly to my chest, wrapping it w/ my arms, while staring at my room gazing at nothing. Hearing a whimper beside me, I turned around and saw my little brother rubbing both of his eyes w/ his hands, trying to stifle down the cries he was making. I went closer to him and held both of his hands, stopping him from his actions and making him look at me directly w/ eyes full of tears streaming down his face."Manabu-chan, don't cry. I'm here for you."

I told my little brother hugging him tightly, trying to take away the the agony he feels and he hugged me back, wiping his tears on my shirt."Onii-san, why are mommy and daddy fighting? Don't they love each other?" Manabu told me w/ his head buried on my chest and I just patted his head, slowly stroking on his hair."Of course they do! They're just having some problems in getting along together." I said lightly pushing on his shoulders and looking down on him w/ a smile on my face.

His tears ceased for awhile and he looked at me w/ big innocent little eyes of hazel brown color , lighting up in my dim lit room."Hontou?..." He asked w/ his voice slightly stuttering and I smiled livelier, trying to reassure him as I patted his head again.

"Hai, hontou ni..." Manabu smiled at me as I saw little tears drops run down his cheeks, while we comforted each other as I heard footsteps outside my room, hearing it come closer and closer I was surprised when my door was abruptly opened, smashing it to the walls. I saw my dad w/ an angry expression on his face as he looked at the two of us, until my mom appeared behind him shouting"You son of a bitch! Stay away from my son's room and get the hell out of here!"

My mom screamed to my dad, and dad went forward to me and manabu, separating the two of us and grabbing a hold of my little brothers hand, dragging him towards the door."Oh, I'm going and I'm taking my son w/ me!." Dad shouted back to mom earning him a slap on the face.

"Onii-san!" Manabu said as he pushed dad's hand away from him and came running off to me w/ tears rushing out of his eyes again but, dad caught him and they went out of my room, I followed them to manabu's room and I saw dad packing manabu's clothe's, toys and other things etc. to a bag. Mom hugged manabu and kissed his forehead, running her thumb through his cheeks, wiping away my little brothers tears."Manabu, Let's go!" Dad shouted as he pulled manabu away from my mom and I went to her side."Mommy?" I said and she cried, tears streaming down my mom's face. She held my hand and we went to our garage, where I saw dad putting bags at the back of our car and manabu was behind him crying, I ran to his side, wiping his tears. Manabu cried and cried his cheeks scarlet red.

"Onii-san I don't want to leave!" He shouted, hugging me tighter and I felt tears cover my eyes as I witnessed my family falling apart before my eyes."Byou, Let go of manabu!" Dad shouted as he dragged my brother inside the car and closing it. Mom screamed manabu's name as she ran towards the door of the car looking at my little brother, manabu opened the window and he hugged mom tightly, he looked at me w/ sad, sorrowful eyes"Onii-san..." I went closer to him, hugging him tightly whispering."I'm sorry..." I said as tears streamed down on our faces, pulling away I rummaged on my neck unlocking a necklace I wore and gave it to him."This is for you."

I said as I held on the necklace in our hands saying."I was supposed to give this to you on your birthday but, I won't be able to do that anymore." Manabu looked at the necklace sadly in our hands, crying at it and letting tears drop down on it as he closed his eyes."I'll come and find you when we grow up! Always wear this, so I'll be able to recognize you when I see you!." Manabu nodded as he held on the necklace I gave him tighter, I patted his head and let a smile appear on my face as he looked at me." I promise that I'll find you whenever you are and when that happens I'll never let anything separate us again!" I said to my brother, w/ words coming straight from my heart and he nodded in reply."I'll be waiting! no matter how long it takes! please don't forget about me..." I hugged him and whispered in his ear words that only the two of us can only hear." I promise that I'll never forget about you, I Love you." And w/ those words said manabu hugged me tighter.

"Oi! Are you done already? manabu, close your window!" Dad shouted at the two of us inside the car while he turned on it's engine."Promise!" Manabu ignored dad and he let out his pinky finger for me. I stretched out mine as well and combined his w/ mine.""I promise!"

Dad beeped on the cars horn and shouted."Manabu!" And we finally separated from each other unwillingly. Manabu waved at me a sorrowful, painful and hurtful good-bye and I did same. As we both knew this was going to be our last meeting after long years of mot being able to see each other."Onii-san, I Love you too!" He said lastly as he closed the window on our car door and dad drove away from us w/ manabu, those words he told me carved deeply into my heart as he looked at me inside the car, slowly driving away w/ only a necklace I gave him by his side and a promise to be fulfilled in the future.


End file.
